


Lesbian Intuition

by Wolfkid9963



Series: "Domendigo-Womendigo" AU [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: (half-wendigo. half-wendigo), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beth and Hannah Washington Live, Chris/Ashley is mentioned for 0.2 seconds, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Half-Wendigo Hannah Washington, Hannah and Sam are Disasters, I guess there could be hints of angst in here oops, I've only ever written terrible terrible angsty things before I'm new to this, POV Sam Giddings, POV Second Person, Pizza, Wendigo Hannah Washington, i'm hoping it's tooth rotting honestly, this is an AU of my AU lol, when i say mentioned i mean they weren't physically there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfkid9963/pseuds/Wolfkid9963
Summary: Sam and Hannah go on a date.





	Lesbian Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> I. MISSED. MY. GIRLS. I've had this idea for a long while and I finally got the motivation to act on it! I haven't edited this or anything so apologies if it's nonsensical at times.
> 
> fair warning: a couple of sentences describe Hannah's eye (not in very vivid detail though) and it could make people uncomfortable so yeah!! it's only a couple of sentences though  
> (Please tell me if I should add more warnings/tags!)

The restaurant was an oddity – it was an Italian establishment, however, people only ever went there for the (really damn delicious) pizzas and rarely for anything else. The fancy décor, the low lights, the soft leather seats of the booths felt out of place when you take a look around, and there were people sharing focaccia bread and laughing as all of the cheese slides slowly off of their pizza slices.

You stared at the woman before you, your best friend, though that’s fairly debatable. The lines between friendship and something more had blurred between you two ever since she had been rescued from the mountain and had that – you wanted to call it a demon, but Beth insists on calling it the _Wendigo Spirit_ \- exorcised from her body, and she had oftentimes snuck into your room to share your bed during the nights when she was haunted by the cold dark of the mines. Your arms would wrap loosely around her shivering form, rubbing circles on the taut skin on her back, whispering It’s _okay, you’re home now, you’re you again_ , allowing warm tears to wet the top of your nightshirt until her breathing evened out and you would follow her into a deep slumber.

During the many meals you shared with the Washingtons, she would insist on sitting next to you, usually reaching for your hand and loosely gripping it in her long, bony fingers. You would rub your thumb on the back of her hand, feeling how pronounced the bones were, running over popping veins. When Josh and Beth noticed, he raised his eyebrows in a manner that was almost cartoonish and she gave her twin an all-knowing smile, giving a curt nod. The girl sitting next to you had shrunk back in her seat with the slightest of blushes on her face, scarred lips turned upwards in a smile, the barest hints of sharp teeth peeking out.

Hannah Washington. Until she had disappeared at Blackwood, you had only ever thought of her in one light. Your best friend, your rock, the girl who could always be there for you. When she had disappeared, though, your heart had always seized up and your eyes filled with tears at the thought that she might be dead, or worse, suffering in the cold, slowly succumbing to wounds that would get frostbitten. You had scolded yourself into the deepest depths of a hell called guilt and regret because _You weren’t there when she needed you, Sam. She needed you!_

You felt something cold grip your hand, pulling you out of your thoughts. You look up, and see Hannah looking at you with concern written all over her face, affection hidden just behind her mismatched eyes. That wasn’t the only hidden thing, however – a foundation that a lifetime ago had matched her skin tone was applied all over the right half of her face, particularly heavy around her mouth and her eye, hiding the red and pink scars, but just barely managing to cover up the maroon of her partially-rotted away eyelids.

It saddened you that she felt the need to cover up such scars in public, but then again, you also understood. Everywhere you went with her, people you knew and had never met would always compliment her beauty, even if it did almost always make her deeply uncomfortable. Now, during those rare moments when she would brave the outside world even just to visit the grocery store, she receives fearful stares and disgusted looks, people often proclaiming _Whoa, girl, you alright? I think you should get that checked out._

“You okay?” she asks, a croak in her voice that hadn’t been there before everything had happened. You smile at her, and you look down to your intertwined fingers. Her skin was once the tone of the smoothest caramel, though now she was almost as pale as you. Soft fingers had become calloused just like yours, and so rough gripped loosely on rough.

“Yeah,” you reply, sinking into the soft leather of the booth. Her face softens, and she looks away from you. She’s silent for a moment, and you take in the two conflicting light sources bathing her yellow and orange – the harsh light from the lamppost outside that serves to keep the sidewalk bright, the soft light from the hanging bulbs around the restaurant. She looks back up to you, smiling at you from behind her glasses, half of the teeth in her mouth perfectly straight, the other half jagged and unnatural. It’s kind of like how you imagined a kid slash dog hybrid would smile.

“Good. I… I got a bit worried.” Hannah’s smile falters a bit. “You were so still, I almost forgot you were there.” A look of guilt crosses her face and you reach your other hand over to where yours were interlocked, and place it on top of hers, effectively sandwiching it. You rub the back of it soothingly. You remembered during one of the first nights she was allowed back home she had explained that somehow, she saw everything so much easier if everything just… moves. _Like a T-Rex?_ Josh had jokingly asked when she told her family, receiving a hit on the shoulder from Beth, who gave him a pointed look. _Yeah, I… I guess_ , Hannah had said, furrowing her brows.

“Really, Han. I’m fine.” She’s not looking at you again, and is instead looking at your hands with the softest expression you had ever seen on anyone, and it made your heart burst inside of your chest when she eventually looked back up with a tender look in her eyes. She was at the perfect angle to allow her glasses slip down her nose slightly, so the light reflecting off them didn’t obstruct your view of her eyes.

One is bigger than the other, but only because of the whole… eyelid situation. The sclera was also tinted an off-white, her once-brown iris now pine-green. People would often ask her about her Heterochromia, and she would always go along with what they say instead of spending a meticulous ten or more minutes explaining how an… accident resulted in severe damage to her eye, how she can barely see with it. Sometimes she called it an 8-ball fracture and went on her way.

Hannah’s head suddenly pops up, and she’s staring intently at something behind you. You begrudgingly remove your hands from Hannah’s and look behind you, resting an arm on the back of the booth. Surely enough, a waiter approaches with a tray, two large circular plates on top of it. He smiles down at both of you, placing down your respective meals. Then, quick as a bolt, he speed-walks away after giving a quick nod to you both. You look down at the two pizzas in front of you and Hannah, and you almost laugh at the contrast.

Following the realization that _Hey, Hannah really shouldn’t stop eating meat_ , she had taken up dieting advice from Josh of all people, who suggested that she, and you quote: “Try to eat a whole horse’s worth of meat every week.” While she didn’t eat that much meat, she still didn’t want to risk any possible – “Relapses,” Beth had said, nodding to herself, “They gotta be relapses.” She didn’t want to risk any more of those, so she took to having meat at dinner every night. Tonight was no exception, as when the waiter had asked for her order she replied with a question of her own – “What meat toppings do you have?” The waiter had rattled them off to her, and then she grinned and said, “Great! I’ll take all of them.” The waiter had looked shocked for a moment, then he shook his head and muttered, “Washington.”

Your pizza, in turn, was totally, one hundred percent vegan. The waiter had raised his eyebrows at you when you ordered, before quickly submitting to an “Alright, I guess so” look. You and Hannah had smiled at each other when he left, both of you thinking that you’re possibly the strangest pair of customers he’s had to serve on his shift so far.

You both ate your pizzas slowly, often pausing to talk about random, inconsequential things. _What did I miss while I was gone, Matt has taken an interest in music and Mike bought every single flannel in a clothes store after Emily specifically told him not to, What about TV shows, Nothing’s updated, Has Ash written anything else, She’s gotten strangely inspired recently, Has Chris and her talked at all about… y’know, The day they do is the day I go climbing without any of the safety_ gear and on and on and on.

It made you quite happy that Hannah was at least able to talk about the other people in their friend-group, even if she admits that she barely remembers that night. The most she remembers is when she walks into the guest bedroom and laid eyes on Mike, as well as the cold, the pain, but even those things were very foggy, she had told you. It made you feel somewhat better about your failure to warn her about the prank in time, but you still felt horrible. The largest rift caused by the prank was between her and Mike, mostly due to him being the one she remembers. She could talk with everyone else just fine, even if everyone acted tense or guilty.

During the short time she had been back she had played exactly one tennis game against a cocky Mike, who was eager to try and mend the friendship he had with her, and decided that one of the best ways was to do something Hannah had an interest in. As it turns out, Hannah had become an absolute beast at tennis – not only was she quicker and had almost inhuman reflexes, she seemed to know exactly where the ball was going to go before Mike even managed to hit it back toward her. She beat him in under two minutes, and you felt deep in your soul that she could easily win gold if she were to participate in the championship again.

He was embarrassed, he shushed her when she tried to apologize, he thanked her for a crazy game with awe written over his embarrassment, he gave her an awkward pat on her shoulder and you knew that he was still getting used to Hannah being so damn tall, and he left without another word. You were secretly hoping for Hannah to play another game soon so you could record it and show Josh, as he had scoffed and said _Two minutes? I’d love to see that_ when you told him. Josh still had a bit of a sore spot for everyone else in the friend group and felt that maybe seeing the main man involved get his ass beat by Hannah would make thinking back sting a little less.

By the time you had both finished your meals (you much later than Hannah) the pizza had grown cold and your glasses empty. You both stayed in the booth for a long while longer, simply talking and talking and talking, just like you used to before everything. This reminded you of hundreds of sleepovers, various one-on-one lunches and the times she’d sometimes join you for climbing, but this time it was different. Something in the air had changed between you two, even if the most you had done was hold hands or cuddle. You knew how she felt about you, however, after multiple stuttered out compliments and red faces on her part over the course of a few weeks, and you knew deep inside of your heart that you felt the same. You knew that her siblings would be happy for something like this to happen, they knew you and they knew that you would be perfect for her, they told you so themselves. After her siblings’ blessing, she ended up mumbling out a request to go out for dinner at some point, and you couldn’t do anything but smile widely and accept. Plans were made, and then here you are.

After Hannah paid for the food, you both walked out of the restaurant, hand reaching for hers on instinct. She happily accepted it, holding onto it tightly as you stepped out into the April air. Though the air had since warmed up following February, it still got cold enough after dark that you shivered once the air hit your skin. Your face flushed against the cold and you found yourself holding Hannah’s hand as tightly as she was holding yours. It occurred to you that anyone that looked at you two would sooner think of you as best friends rather than… well, girlfriends. _Is that what we are?_ The thought made your heart flutter in your chest as butterflies began an assault inside your stomach, and you feel your face flush again, this time not because of the cold. You almost trip over when Hannah begins walking again, already pulling you along after only taking a step or two. She quickly helped you recover from your stumble, you thanked her with a grateful smile, and you both made your way back to your car. You settled yourself into the driver’s seat, Hannah placing herself down on the passenger’s side. Her seat was pushed all the way back to compensate for her legs, which had grown an insane length longer, which you didn’t really believe when you first heard until she was standing in front of you. Previously you could easily lay your head on her shoulder when you hugged, but now the top of your head just barely reaches her shoulders. You almost fell over when you saw it the first time, but now it was normal. _At least Hannah and Beth can never try to swap places again,_ Josh had joked, which made you remember the numerous times through your life you had witnessed as the twins did an epic swap, hiding their different hairstyles under hats and beanies, making it seem like nothing had changed at all. The giveaway was always in the way they held themselves, though – Beth didn’t really suit the whole “shy nerd” thing and Hannah wasn’t one for confidence.

“Thanks for this,” Hannah says quietly as you pull out of the parking space and drive out of the lo. You smile at her, looking at her from the corner of your eye, seeing that she’s mirroring your expression.

“Thank you for asking me,” you reply, chuckling. You think for a moment before adding, “Josh thought you’d never ask.” Hannah groans, slumping back against her seat, and you chuckle. “Please don’t tell me he had a bet with Beth,” she whines out, voice muffled through her hands, which she had brought up to cover her face. You nod at her, a goofy grin across your face.

“Yeah, they did. Beth won,” you tell her, laughing when she let out a drawn-out, frustrated groan. Eventually she drops her hands from her face and simply sits in her seat, staring at the passing streetlights.

“Lesbian intuition,” she sighs out after a moment, and you laugh.

“Lesbian intuition,” you repeat after her, and your wide smile stays on your face the whole drive back to her house. When you pull up to the gate, she’s hesitant to step out, and so are you. She sits up properly after a moment and mutters out, “You sure you can’t stay?”

There’s a profound look of longing in her mismatched eyes. You sigh and shake your head, taking one of her hands with one of your own, feel the tautness of her skin.

“I can’t,” you simply answer, furrowing your brows. A smile returns to your face when Hannah pouts, and you find yourself giggling a little. This, in turn, causes a smile to once more make an appearance on her face.

“Next time?” she asks, hope lining her voice. Your smile widens and you nod, giving her hand a squeeze. Her smile widens, and ever so slowly she reaches over and opens her door. Just as you’re about to let go of her hand, she pauses in her movements to get out of the car, and looks back up to you.

“Han?” you ask, but not even a moment after the word left your mouth, Hannah softly pressed her mouth to your cheek, and you could feel her scars. You gasp, eyes wide. Less than a second later, she was gone, stiffly sitting in her seat, face red. You felt a heat rise up in your own cheeks as well, and you watch as Hannah steps out of the car, hand slipping out of yours, and you bring it up to gently graze were her lips were with your fingertips. You break out into a lopsided grin. She reluctantly leans down to look at you, and she mimics your grin, an absolutely lovestruck look in her eyes behind her glasses.

“See you soon?” she asks. You feel like your heart will burst, and you suddenly realize just how far you’ve fallen for this girl. You nod your head, more profusely than last time, your blonde hair whipping around your head as you do.

“Yeah,” you say. Hannah lingers by the door, and you know she doesn’t want you to leave, and you also don’t want to as well. After a moment or two, however, she smiles and slowly closes the door, and watches you as you pull out of the driveway. Your mind is reeling all the way back home, but you still glowed with the warmth of the evening’s events lingering on your skin – your hands, your cheek. You found yourself unconsciously running your fingers over the spot where Hannah’s lips ghosted, smiling contentedly.

You can’t wait to see where this goes, all excitement with a hint of uncertainty bubbling up inside your chest. If it was with Hannah, you knew that you’d be willing to go anywhere. You’d never leave her side ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Josh, who was watching everything in the car go down from the front door: were you two making out in there  
> Beth: JOSH NO


End file.
